


Liberation

by yxxngxndmxnxcx



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom, nbk - Fandom
Genre: Bombing, Death, Gunshot, M/M, Mass shooting, Murder, Natural Born Killers - Freeform, Nbk, School Shootings, Suicide, killer, killers, school shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxxngxndmxnxcx/pseuds/yxxngxndmxnxcx





	Liberation

This was their last full day on earth. It had been two years since they first admitted it, finally coming clean to each other the dark fantasy they harboured since they began high school together. A lot had changed since that night, life had changed, they had changed. Now, they were the last version of themselves. They'd be frozen in time forever. They had 24 hours to make the most of it.

Eric woke up at 6:00 that morning, not straying from his strict routine. He contemplated even bothering to get out of bed. It was his last day before NBK, and he could spend it however he wanted to. He lied there, gazing at the ceiling, this crushing weight of reality setting in. Most of the time, it just felt like a god damn movie. The consequences of his actions were real, this was really about to happen. He thought about how the world would react; he knew everyone would go fucking crazy. Him and Dylan would become legends. He smiled at that thought, knowing the media would be all over the two. 

Once he shook himself out of the daydream, he glanced over at his clock again. 6:30 blared brightly in a sickly neon green that made him wince. He decided that he would have to go to school that day, to write down any final notes for tomorrow, and to not raise any suspicion from anyone. NBK was so close he could taste it, and now would be the worst time for it to be flushed down the drain. He and V put their all into NBK, losing it would feel like losing everything they cared about. 

He went about getting ready very slowly. When he showered, he spent at least 10 minutes stood inert in silence, feeling every single drop of water beating at his skin, reality sinking in with each contact. When he got dressed, he took his time with each article of clothing, softly noticing the unique feel of each different material. Everything had felt so fucking surreal until now. He waited until the distant chatting of his parents was carried out of the door until he headed down to the kitchen. He slowly searched around the cupboards, scanning every detail of every box and can; it was all pointless as he eventually decided that he felt too empty to eat anything. 

By the time he headed out of the door it was 7:30am, he had no idea how he'd wasted an hour and a half practically staring into nothing the whole time, but for once, not sticking to his schedule didn't even bother him in the slightest. He hopped into the front of his Honda, yet rather than starting it, he left his keys in his pocket, and began gripping the steering wheel with both hands. He squeezed tighter and tighter, watching his knuckles become an even paler shade of white as he went on. He did this aimlessly for a few minutes, before immediately snapping out of it and quickly started the engine. He had no idea why he felt so grounded to reality today, juxtaposing the usual feeling like he was floating away from earth, descending into nowhere. 

As he was driving along the fairly empty road, gentle raindrops tapped at his window, gracefully sliding down the cold glass. He was returned to the sinking feeling that he felt in the shower, like his life wasn't moving forward, or in any direction at all. He felt like he was frozen in time, and his life would be stuck unless he broke the cycle. That's what NBK was for. 

Shortly after he pulled up to a red light, he stopped, feeling uncomfortable being alone amongst his daunting thoughts. He remembered the video camera he left in the compartment, deciding the sound of his own voice might soothe the feeling. He switched it on, placing it so it was facing him on the dashboard. He let it run for a few seconds, letting himself take a deep inhale.

"NBK came quick, it felt like it was forever away, but now its so close. It always felt like me and V had an eternity until we would finally do it. It felt like a lifetime, like I would live forever. But now, I'll be gone tomorrow. It's weird knowing you're going to be dead in 24 hours" he paused, quietly laughing to himself. The red light finally switched to green after an insanely long wait, and he pushed his foot down.

"I wonder what would have happened if I stayed in Wichita, or New York. Sometimes I think my life could have been so much better and I would have never considered anything like what Dylan and I are about to do. But then I realise, this is the best thing that's ever going to happen to me. My life has just been meaningless up to this point, this will be the only thing I'll ever do that matters, you know?" He was plagued by the uncomfortable silence once more as he approached closer to his destination.

"It didn't have to go this far, but I guess it's too late now..." he laughed uneasily to himself, the rain continuing the patter softly around him. He sat there for a moment quietly, before a tear elegantly slid down his cheek. One of his biggest fears, crying with an audience, had no effect on him at this point, however, he decided to shut the camera off to subdue the overwhelming emotions that were all of a sudden coming over him. 

There wasn't long left before he pulled up to the student parking lot. He made sure to wipe his eyes a while before he pulled in so he wouldn't be humiliated by anybody he did or didn't know. He switched the engine off, leaning back into his seat, watching people arrive and greet each other, conversing without a care in the world. Eric envied their happiness, and how they could easily take advantage of the social hierarchy to make people like his lives feel worse. On the other hand, he pitied them. They were so oblivious to the onslaught that would unfold, not that long from now. Their pointless dates and new haircuts won't matter much longer. He smirked to himself, siding with the greater side of his conflicted feelings for tomorrow. He stepped out of his car, making his way towards the building mostly unnoticed, with an exception of a few girls waving at him as he walked past. 

The day went by like they usually went, he fell asleep a couple of times in class, as he couldn't bring himself to pay attention. He wrote down a couple final notes for NBK tomorrow, and met his friends at lunch. They were all so blissfully naïve, it was funny. Dylan didn't seem any quieter than usual. He had been to burger king that morning with a few friends, also making sure not to arouse any suspicion. They didn't really speak to each other much, with the exception of cracking a few jokes about the guys accompanying them at the lunch table. Eric figured Dylan was trying to process the knowledge that NBK was as at the door. 

When the final bell signalled the end of the school day, Eric hung back, not bothering to join the stampede racing out of the door with their belongings shoddily forced into their bags. He took his time, slowly strolling behind the crowd, glancing at the individual locker numbers until he found his own. He swiftly input his locker code and opened it, leaving the last school work he will ever do to be found as evidence after tomorrow. Suddenly, a lightbulb flickered in his head and he pulled out a sheet of his notebook paper. He grabbed a pen, scrawling on it with his notoriously scruffy handwriting. He grabbed a small piece of tack, sticking it on the inside of his locker door like a proud achievement. It stood out from the neatly organised files and textbooks stacked in the locker. 

'You're welcome, Colorado' He read once more and smiled to himself. 'That will piss 'em off' he thought to himself as he headed to his car.

The parking lot was mostly empty by now, with the exception of a familiar black BMW parked not to far away from Eric's Honda. Eric quickened his pace, as he got closer he saw Dylan glued to his seat, staring into space. He jogged over to the driver's window, Dylan still not acknowledging him, or looking away from the spot he was gazing at. He gently rapped at the window a couple of times, Dylan jumped out of his state, trying to not seem too startled. Dylan rolled his window down and Eric leaned closer to him. 

"You alright man?" Eric questioned sympathetically. He hoped Dylan wasn't thinking about backing out at the last minute, trust Dylan to fuck up the whole thing.

"Yeah, yeah" he responded softly, purposely avoiding Eric's eyes. Eric was going to question him further, but Dylan swiftly pulled out, giving him a half-hearted wave and the remnants of a smile as he rolled up his window and drove away. He tried not to think about how weird Dylan was acting, shrugging it off as him psyching himself up for tomorrow. Eric couldn't deny that his feelings were pretty uncontrollable and overwhelming as well. 

 

Eric hands were violently shaking as he drove straight home. He tried to block out the colossal effect his nerves had on him. He felt a lot weaker than usual, struggling to push the pedals on his car properly. He needed a drink, the psychological effect of NBK was truly beginning to take its toll. When he opened the door, his mother chirped a sweet greeting, telling him about the time dinner would be ready. His dad acknowledged him as he passed him watching the news. He gave them both a short "hi" as he travelled directly to the basement room he owned. He was careful to lock his door, paranoid that his parents may decide to barge into his room, suspicious of any evidence he lazily left out for anyone to see. He was fairly meticulous about the small details, trying to get every tiny detail perfect, and preparing for any scenario possible. 

He opened the metal box where he kept the pipe bombs concealed from his parents, his dad had already found one of them once, and he thanked God for the miracle that he didn't take any action against it. He and V had made a few crickets, 97 pipe bombs in total. They even managed to build two propane bombs, which they'd set to go off during the busiest time in the cafeteria. He made a note to go to the gas station tomorrow morning to get some more. He checked over all the clips and shells he had, being fairly certain this would be enough to pick off all the fleeing survivors. He had his customised t shirt, boldly displaying 'Natural Selection', his life motto.

He knew humanity was a disgusting species, society was swelling with greed and gluttony, vile people exploited others and the earth and animals for financial gain and power. Everyone believed they were superior to each other, thinking they really had any significance in the world. It's pathetic, they're just worthless, puny, snotty cunts. Finally, Eric would have his chance to put them all in their place and show them how weak they really were. Him and Dylan would have power over every single person, they would choose who would live or die, though they wanted everyone to be fucking obliterated from existence like the stupid fucking rodents of earth that they are. Reb and Vodka above everyone on the planet- they would be so fucking godlike. It was their chance to show all those people who treated them like shit that they were really gonna fucking regret it, if their brains aren't splattered across every surface by the time NBK is over.

He and Dylan had planned to meet up at his house before they went to bowling class, as Eric's parents were going to leave quite early tomorrow. There they would film their goodbye tapes and sort out all the weapons and car bombs. By the time he checked over and reorganised everything for tomorrow, he realised he had way too much time left on his hands and he couldn't spend it all just thinking. There was no way he could psych himself out at this point, but the arguing thoughts weren't comfortable to listen to. He switched on his computer, deciding he'd play Doom for the hell of it, he had nothing else to occupy time. However, not long into the game he was easily bored. The videogame lost its significance knowing that he was about to do a similar thing in reality in less than 24 hours. It felt fairly lacklustre to play and he soon shut it off. He sat silently for a moment, staring at his reflection on the empty black screen without blinking. He was slowly losing himself until the chiming of his ringtone jolted him back into consciousness. 

He grabbed his phone and rapidly answered without bothering to check the caller ID. All Eric heard was soft breathing for a couple seconds, so he decided to start the conversation.

"Hello?" He questioned the unknown caller. He was feeling a little weirded out at this point, should have checked the damn screen.

"Reb?" he recognised Dylan's gentle tone on the other end of the line. 

"Hey V, what's up?" his tone eased and he relaxed a bit more into his chair.

"Nothing much, I just finished up all my end and stuff and now I'm bored as fuck so I wondered if you wanted to go somewhere tonight?" Dylan's voice sounded fairly stiff and rehearsed.

"Yeah I bet so" Eric chuckled, stretching and rubbing his eyes. "Where were you thinking?"

"I found some coupons for the Steakhouse so I guess we could go there and celebrate or something?"

Eric's eyes lit up, it was his favourite restaurant and probably the first place he'd wanna spend his last moments at. "Great man, I'll drive up to yours now and pick you up, saves gas for tomorrow" Dylan laughed faintly.

"Yeah man sounds good I'll see you then. Later, Reb" and with that Dylan swiftly hung up, leaving Eric with the irritatingly throbbing beep blaring down his ear. He got up, figuring he'd dress a little nicer. He swapped his KMFDM shirt for a plain teal one, and his cargo shorts for some neater looking jeans. He shoved $40 and his keys in his pocket and headed out the door. The sun was just beginning to set and it left a fiery ember glow on the red stone Colorado mountains surrounding Dylan's isolated house. Dylan was already stepping out of his door, briskly slamming it shut behind him and hopping into Eric's passenger seat. 

They chatted briefly on the way there, swerving the elephant in the room, though they weren't sure why. It was a comfortable silence when they pulled up, only small talk entering the atmosphere between them. 

Dinner wasn’t as long as Eric wished it could be. It was a normal atmosphere, to anyone outside of their world, it would just be a normal evening for two friends. But to them, this was a celebration, a last supper before the day of redemption. There was anything special, nothing felt different between them. They just sat comfortably in each other’s presence for a couple hours, cracking each other with one lined digs at each other, Eric’s “faggy” shirt certainly had them both laughing a good few times. 

By the time it was over, Eric felt an excruciating saddening feeling wash over him, like his whole world was suddenly filtered blue. It was finally hitting him: this was it. This was the last time they could just hang out and be friends. The last time they could be normal. They’d never have anything like this again. Dylan took some potato skins to go and they headed back in a peaceful silence. It was much quieter than the journey there, but it was rather unsettling for the both of them. When Eric pulled up to Dylan’s house, Dylan turned to him silently. He glared deeply into Eric’s eyes, like he was trying to telekinetically send him a message that he couldn’t say aloud. Eric stared back, sharing the moment that he wasn’t exactly comfortable with. However, it felt necessary. An excessive amount of moments later, Dylan broke out of the gaze and smiled meekly  
“I’ll see you tomorrow man” he grabbed Eric’s hand and squeezed it, his eyes glassy in the light of the car. 

“Yeah man, see you tomorrow” Eric gripped his hand in appreciation and watched as Dylan hopped out and slowly made his way back to his house, Eric wasn’t sure why but it stung his heart a little when he didn’t turn back at least once. 

Eric drove along the pretty much empty highways, blasting Herzeleid to drown out his thoughts. The glow of the street lights overwhelmed him with nostalgia, he thought back to field trips, to late nights staring out the window when he just moved to a new house and couldn’t sleep. He remembered being sat in the back of his parents car in the night, falling asleep but being so excited to arrive at a brand new home- he’d count street lights and make sure he’d find the biggest room to call his own. He thought of his dad chuckling as his eyes would force themselves closed, and his mother reaching back to stroke his hair as he drifted off. Eric didn’t realise but he found himself tearing up again. 

As he pulled up to his house, he slowly switched the engine off, glued to his seat. He stared at his dashboard for a few minutes, trying to battle all of the overwhelming doubt plaguing his mind. He was going to miss out on so much, he was going to miss a lot of things when he went. He was going to die in about 12 hours. It was so fucking surreal. He could barely tolerate all these thoughts screaming at him all at once. He stepped out of his car and headed through the front door. His parents had already gone to bed, he laughed to himself, heading straight for the liquor cabinet. It was rarely ever used as his parents never drank and guests weren’t that common of an occurrence. He grabbed what looked like a bottle of whiskey and chugged a few shots down without a chaser. He coughed, wiping his mouth and slamming the bottle down on the counter. He saw himself in the dark reflection of the kitchen window. He took all of his image, puffing himself up to look as big as he could. He pictured himself tomorrow, ready to kill anyone that got in his way. He would be so powerful and almighty, so fucking godlike. He smiled to himself. Swigging a little more of the drink, before carelessly shoving the bottle back into the cupboard and heading upstairs. What was the point of hiding it anymore? 

When he got upstairs he pulled off his clothes, apart from his boxers, and headed to the bathroom. The bright sheen of the bathroom light made every feature stand out a lot more. He looked at the dent in his chest, the self inflicted scars on his hands and arms, none of these mattered anymore. He’d never have to do any of this again. Everything before this day was completely pointless come tomorrow morning. He brushed his teeth in deep concentration, gripping the toothbrush way more aggressively than necessary. By the time he was done he washed his face, splashing it with cold water multiple times just to get a sense of feeling. He practically fell into bed, drifting off without a second thought. 

His time had come. This was it. This is what a year of planning came to. This was the purpose of his shitty life in this town, and he was definitely ready.


End file.
